


It's The End Yet Again

by AssassinPsyche, CheshireRose



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluffy Ending, Gen, Idiots in Love, M/M, Other, Sweetness, The Universe Ships Castiel/Dean Winchester, godly war, seriously this will end sweetly, so sweet gabriel will eat it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-02-08 09:10:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21473569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AssassinPsyche/pseuds/AssassinPsyche, https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheshireRose/pseuds/CheshireRose
Summary: ON TEMPORARY HIATUS; I promise, it is only temporary.When an evil so bad the demigods must call on not only their entire camp, but also other demigods of different pantheons and even the hunters for help all hell, or hades, will break loose. Again. This is going to be a long ride
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Magnus Chase/Alex Fierro, Nico di Angelo/Leo Valdez
Comments: 18
Kudos: 28





	1. Battle

“Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!”

“Look out!”

“Damnit! Jackson get out of there!”

“Mi amoure, (My love,) get out of here!”

“Percy!”

“Behind you!”

“Damn it all! Retreat!”

“Go, go, go, go!”

“LEO!”

\- - -

The demi gods were not in a situation that any of them wanted to be. They had been okay for so long, so long that they had forgotton what it was like to be alone or hurt. But now...

Now they were fighting a new threat. And losing.

“We can't do this on our own.” Will Solace whipsers what they are all thinking, the son of Apollo finishing wrapping a bandage around Jason Grace's shoulder, despite being a son of the big three, like Percy and Nico only being the son of Jupiter, the Roman side of Zeus, and the brother of Percy's own father Posiden and Nico's father Hades, he still could easily get hurt. And needed it to be taken care of, hence why the group's healer was working on him, the others had been patched up, between that and the ambrosia keeping them all okay.

Sitting around in the rest of the circle was Percy Jackson, his girlfriend Annabeth Chase, as well as Nico and Leo.

Percy sighed as he got out a emergency bottle of water pouring a bit on some cuts and scrapes he got watching as they healed “I hate to say this but we’re definitely going to have to call in reinforcements.”

Leo frowned and nodded “maybe some other campers from the other camp?”

Jason groaned “gods it’s like the end of the world or a apocalypse or something.”

"Wait, say that again." Nico questioned having them all look at him confused.

"Nico, are you okay?" Will asked wondering if he got hurt or if his equilibrium was off.

Jason raised a brow and confused repeated himself “uh... apocalypse?”

"Yes, help! I know someone who can help. He has stopped plenty if what I've heard around dad's domain are true."

Leo let out a low whistle “dude sounds bad ass eh.” He winked at Nico and smirked “yours is better though mi amore~”

Nico rolled his eyes before kissing his boyfriend. "Do you think he'll help?" Annabeth asked and Nico nodded.

"Yeah he and his brother and whoever his boyfriend is have stopped several ones. I can find him."

"How?"

"I can find anyone." Nico smirked before sighing.

"My cousin might be able to help to." Annabeth said accepting Percy's hand allowing the water to heal her minor injuries that Will hadn't gotten to yet.

Percy nodded “I could get Tyson to help too?”

"But they wont be enough. We will need all the help we can get from camp halfblood and jupiter" Nico said warning them, he had heard a few times that they stopped it just the three of them, and other times he heard others have.

Percy nodded “me and Annabeth can get Tyson and her cousin and his friends I guess then?” He looked to her for conformation

Jason nodded “me and Will can go get more campers. Leo you should probably stay and help work on armor and weapons.”

Leo nodded “sounds good.” He turned to Nico pulling him close “stay safe ok mi amore? (my love?)”

"I'll be fine, you know no matter what I'll always come back to you." He promised sealing it with a kiss.

"Yeah sounds good." Annabeth agreed and looked around, "we should pack up though, you know how Magnus gets."


	2. Call

Jason sighed as he hurried over to Camp Jupiter, he thought about forgoing the toga but decided that it was not worth the fight of not being appropriately dressed. He was able to get into the camp easily and no one stopped him other than the slightest sliding of their eyes. They could tell that his trajectory was from the opening of the camp and going to his cabin. They all knew that Jason had been gone working with the Greeks so all allowed him to hurry to his cabin to be appropriately dressed. That and the fact that he was wearing 'street clothes' and he was dirty.

Jason took the time to do a quick face and hand wash and change all of his clothing, not just throwing the long white wool onto his dirty clothing. Once he was freshened up and had wrapped the wool around himself, using a few pins to help hold the toga in place before hurrying out.

He could only help he could get some of them to help, and avoid that dick, Octavio.

\- - -

Will smiled grinning and waving once he passed the Zeus's Fist rock, he was almost there. It was hell getting to Camp Half-Blood, what he wouldn't give for Nico's shadow traveling powers right now but the fact remained that Nico was needed not only because he knew these 'specialists' but also because he was the only one of them who had even the slightest chance of finding them. All he knew was they criss crossed all across the US but could be anywhere. They had a base of operations but he didn't know where that was so it was not helpful.

Still he knew what he was doing. This was far from his first time organizing the campers for battle. He normally worked as an archer as well as the head of the medics. He let it be Chelsa, Percy, someone else was the one who rallied the entire camp up. But this was big. It was huge. They didn't go to Camp Jupiter for just anything, nor round up people from Poseidon's home. This was going to be big, like New York City battle big.

Once he got Chiron and explained everything he could worry about the planning, leave the Hephaestus cabin to gather their work, the Athena cabin make their plans, he and his brothers and sisters would be the ones to plan. They would need to take enough medical supplies, as well as ambrosia and nectar for emergencies, to treat everyone from the battle as well as the bows and arrows.

\- - -

“Ready, Wise Girl?” Percy asked as they stood on the long dock and she looked into the churning nearly black waves. To Annabeth they looked angry. To Percy they looked like a second home opening up the door to them.

“You know it, Seaweed Breath.” She agreed as Percy pulled her a bit closer, he jumped in and she let out a yelp from the extreme cold of the ocean's waves. “You okay?” Percy asked and those sea foam green eyes, so much prettier than the waves poisoned by pollution, looking at her concerned.

“I'm good, just a little colder than I thought it'd be.” She explained and he held her a bit tighter, rubbing her arm with his free hand trying to warm her with the friction while his other remained wound tightly around her waist. She knew just as well as he did that if he let go over her that her ability to breathe would go with him, right now she could make it to the surface no problem but who knows how deeply the sea god's kingdom was? He would be the only one keeping her from crushing from the pressure as well, she knew he would keep a cocoon of lighter pressurized water around them.

Annabeth's gray eyes widened as she gasped seeing all the creatures under the sea. The slightly glowing jellyfish, the schools of fish who seemed to stop what they were doing to watch her, the sharks that made her freeze up but Percy just nodded at them as if he knew them.

“That's Larry, the lemon shark, they are really harmless, worse he'll do is want attention from you. The show off.” He said like a little brother and Annabeth couldn't help but grin at that. The beauty under the ocean's waves that she had never really thought about nor wondered at was put to shame as she saw the palace that Posiden lived. 

The palace was close to a castle, but not one she had ever dreamed of. She always wanted to be an architect, and loved any that had symmetry. This had no symmetry. But it was beautiful, in its own way, several outcroppings on rocks, each with mismatched parts. Some looked like they were just taking up residence in coral that no doubt the sea god had used his abilities to grow, others looked like they were made up from pilfered building materials from sunken ships.

It wasn't until they got to the inner palace that she saw something that looked like what she would think of when she heard the term 'underwater palace'. Percy seemed to know where he was going and was able to slip into a window. But from what she could see it wasn't a palace with doors just windows to allow easy access.

“Percy!” Tyson grinned and then looked confused, “Annabeth? How are you able to be underwater? Oh! You must be my sister now!” It took a second for the two to realize what he meant, he thought they were married?

“Oh...Tyson no I'm-” Percy started to explain but Annabeth had just grinned at him and giggled.

“You know what Tyson? For you, I am your sister.” Percy flushed while Tyson just grinned and tried to pull Annabeth into a hug and both the demigods froze and let out a yelp pulling away from them.

“Wh...” he looked between the two of them his one eye looking close to crying.

“Tyson, no, no, Annabeth can't survive down here if I let go of her.” He explained to Tyson who immediately seemed to relax and blinked the tears away and looked between the two of them.

“Why?”

“Because she is not like us.” All three jumped and turned to see Posiden standing there with Trident beside him.

“Father, this is a daughter of Ath-” Trident started to say but Posiden cut him off.

“Trident, say hello to your brother, Percy and his long term girlfriend Annabeth.” Posiden gave a chuckle, “I know why you're here Percy. We've been paying attention to something strange going on. Tyson, talk to them and get ready with some of the other Cyclopi.”

“Yes father.” Tyson agreed and Posiden turned away before seeming to remember to say something else.

“Oh by the way, Athena and I do not hate each other, we aren't friends but we're not enemies.” He laughed a bit at the confusion thinking that the two of them hated each other? He got over Athens centuries ago! He got Cornith, which is much better. And didn't succumb to mystery plague. Heh, heh, mystery.

To be fair Athena was ticked at him for a good three thousand years for that, but she was so busy bickering with Ares, how could he not take a chance for his petty revenge?

\- - -

Leo grinned as the once clanking of the machine now was running at a smooth purring and rumbled a bit as if thanking Leo for the tune up. This dragon needed a lot of upkeep. He pulled out his necklace that was under his orange Camp Half-Blood shirt (covered in grease so it was more like black and brown than orange). He had made it when he had first started learning how to control his powers, it was a locket the front was decorated with roses and thorned vines.

He opened it and smiled seeing the left holding a picture of his mama holding him when he was just a baby, maybe six months old or so? The other side held a picture of his amoure (love) and himself, Nico's arm around his shoulders and Leo was turned to press a kiss to Nico's cheek. He smiled kissing his finger pressing it against the picture of Nico pressed to his pale face and mop of black hair. He shut the locket and put it back under his shirt before heading to the next maintenance the ship needed.

\- - -

Magnus grinned as he was took another sip of the tea that Alex had brewed, she was pressed against his side. Samirah was off to go buy some of that strong coffee she loved so much while Alex and he were going to enjoy the tea and the cupcakes from the local bakery.

He jumped when he heard a knocking. “Did Samirah forget her key?” He asked putting his cup down and walked over to open it and gasped, “Annabeth!” He pulled her into a hug before turning to Percy and by this time Alex had gotten up and went to go check.

“Magnus?” She asked and Magnus grinned at her.

“Come here Alex, Annabeth and Percy came to visit!” He smiled, “we were having tea, Samirah had to go do a coffee run, come sit.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick note I've not read the Magnus Chase Chronicles yet, and only read part of the Heroes of Olympus books, I want to read them as well as the others in the universe once I have time. So apologies if Magnus, Alex, and Samirah aren't completely in character.


	3. Meeting

Jason smiled as he saw all of his fellow campers preparing for battle; the children of Vulcan were bringing out their different catapults they have made, the children of Minerva and Mars were talking about possible battle strategy, children of Diana and even some of the children of Apollo were gathering up every bow in the entirety of camp and the arrows they would need, the rest of Apollo's children were getting the first aids they would need. Others were as well, children of Mercury were gathering packing things very well (they could pack extremely well) and everyone else was running around. This was something that everyone was doing together, something that they had all been preparing for.

\- - -

Will had a whole new appreciation for Percy. Of course Percy was the only one in the Posiden cabin so maybe that might have made it a bit harder. But then again that meant he had no one he could dictate things to, he had to do it all by himself.

Will was the leader of his own cabin and since they were in charge of tending to the wounded and sick which was honestly the most important thing to him. He might be a bit biased but the fact was that if they won but the majority-by Hades! Half-even just a quarter, it wouldn't be worth it. Even now with the reward Percy got from Zeus that the gods would claim their children, they would be out of demigods within a few years.

\- - -

Tyson smiled as pulled out some of the best of his experimental weapons and shields that he worked on when he was not working on the things that the other Cyclops had worked together.

Tyson always loved inventing things, he always had someone in his mind's eye and think about how he wants it to be used.

Now those half finished projects would be put into good use. He would need to do a lot more welding.

\- - -

“I see, well that is quiet the pickle,” Alex said, now in her girl form, pressed against Magnus's side and across from the love seat that they were on Percy and Annabeth were sitting across from them and in an arm chair was Samirah, she had returned and used the tea she had gone to buy as well as some cookies they had, which was good because this was a long story and seems those three had no idea what was going on.

“Yeah, but I do have an idea.” Magnus said and Alex just sighed.

“No murder.”

“I still have an idea.”

“My, that is a surprise.” Samirah teased sipping more of her small cup of strong tea. “I assume we are not the only ones that you are going to ask for help?” She turned to Annabeth and Percy and both nodded.

“Yeah, you aren't even the only ones we asked.” Percy said and Annabeth rolled her silver eyes realizing what Percy meant but how easily it could be forgotten.

“We have others gathering other help; Jason and Will are getting all of Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter, Nico is getting some people he's met to help, stuff like that.” Annabeth explained and the two nodded.

“We can't not help. I kind of like Midgard.” Alex chuckled before smiling, “plus you are his cousin.”

“Yeah, and I think I've got someone else to help, where can we meet you?”

\- - -

“So what can I get you?” The raven haired waitress asked with a smile looking between the three men.

“Coke.” Sam answered and Dean was thinking about the same thing but thought better of it, he could use some caffeine. More caffeine.

“Coffee.”

“Tea.” Castiel added, he was just starting to learn how to eat and taste things instead of the molecules. He really liked tea.

“Iced tea?”

“No not iced...hot...it steams.”

“Oh! A pot of tea; do you want Earl Grey or Irish Breakfast?” She asked and Castiel paled looking the scared way he used to whenever he had to make a choice. He went millenniums following and being the good solider, he was now used to the ideas of free will and could make big decisions. Even medium ones like what to eat and drink, but when given a small choice it felt even more important.

“Uh...”

“You'd probably like Earl Grey Cas, it's sweeter.” That was one thing he noticed about Castiel with his love of honey, grape jelly; he liked sweet.

“Earl Grey.” Castiel answered the waitress and she grinned at how cute the two were but didn't know if they were 'out' and said nothing except a quick “be right up” and left.

When it came up to ordering the food Sam ordered a cobb salad with a side of tomato soup and crackers, Castiel ordered a Glorious Burger, two patties, cheese, onion straws, mustard, mayo, ketchup, lettuce, tomato, onions, and pickles, and Dean ordered a Brunch Burger, topped with a fried egg, bacon, and lettuce, tomato and spicy aolili sauce and both got a side of sweet potato fries.

They hadn't gotten a chance to start to dig in before a boy came up to them, he was probably around sixteen to nineteen, not sure where she fell, give or take a handful of years. He had black eyes that were back lit and were hard to see his pupils and his shoulder length hair was just as dark. He was wearing a simple pair of black jeans, a black shirt with a single white skull, and he wore a single ring that was silver and in the shape of a skull and a necklace that was a pendant with a anvil underneath a pair of tongs and hammer crossing it and above it a key.

“Can I help you?” Dean asked and Nico pinned him with his eyes.

“Dean Winchester?”

“How did you-”

“What are you?” Castiel cut Dean off looking at the young man like he was trying to figure him out.

“My name is Nico Di Angelo, I have a nightmare.”

“How did you find us?” Sam asked and Dean looked around, no one was paying attention to them just yet but that wouldn't last for long.

“Sit down, don't need you getting us kicked out.” Nico shook his head before sitting down beside Sam across from Castiel.

“Oh dear, you guys didn't tell me you would have a friend joining; what can I get you hun?” The waitress asked and Nico smiled at her.

“I hear that your Very Berry Cherry pie is really good.”

“Indeed it is,” sure it was strange he was only ordering a dessert but at the same time it wasn't unusal that someone might get a meal at one restaurant and a dessert somewhere else, probably came just to see them, plus she wasn't going to make any comments on what he ordered, she had bills to pay and needed tips. “You want some coffee or tea to go with it?”

“Coffee, please.”

She was again gone and Nico turned to look between the three men, “I heard that you three are good at stopping apocalypses?” He asked and they were all getting tense and he sighed, “relax, I need your help.”

He stopped again as a mug of coffee and a piece of cheery-blueberry-raspberry pie. Nico immediately begins adding way too much sugar into his coffee but doesn't touch the creamer, and picks up the plate handing it to Dean.

“What?”

“You love pie.” Nico answered and sighed, “like I said my name is Nico. I am the son of Hades.” He said and Dean and Sam both paled, dealing with pagan gods was never a good thing. Especially dealing with Kali who Sam especially hated but Dean was far from a fan.

“That is why the smell of death clings to you.” Castiel said still glaring at him and Nico chuckles.

“Calm yourself feathers; I'm happily taken plus Dean here is a good forty years younger than me.” He chuckled and smirked. “Everyone in the pagan underground knows you are his and he is yours.”

“What is th-”

“But there is an apocalypse coming. A big one, we don't think we can do it without some help. All the help we can get.” Nico went right to business now that they would be alone for a while except for every now and then when the waitress would bring a refill.

“How did you even know who Dean is?” Sam asked and Nico looked over at him and smiled a bit.

“Sam?” He didn't wait for an answer, he didn't have to. “Dean talked about you a lot, he loves you a lot.” Nico sighed and Dean's eyes flashed.

“Bianca wouldn't want you sad like this Neeks.” Dean frowned remembering when Nico had slipped to Hell away from the Greek underworld. Nico just gave him a smile as the Winchester finally recognized and remembered him.

“Thanks Dean, so you going to help?”

“What kind of emergency are we talking here?”

“That it will destroy the entire world. Not just the pagan underworld.”

“Looks like we don't have much of a choice.” Dean sighed and neither Castiel nor Sam disagreed but they would need to talk and ask questions. “Okay. You need to eat.” Dean cut his burger in half giving Nico one.

“Yes big brother.” Nico chuckled teasing with a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone else find it strange that of the popular Greek gods Apollo is the only one whose Roman name is the same? But anyway I really have to say I like this chapter, be prepared for more Supernatural sides of the story for a while.


	4. Secrets

Dean looked at Nico and the young man rolled his eyes but smiled warmly as he took a healthy bite and Dean hummed taking a bite of his own. He looked down when he heard something clinking on his plate and looked to see that a half of a burger had replaced the one that he had given to Nico and he looked over to Castiel and frowned.

“You need to eat.” Castiel explained and Dean, despite feeling the warmth he did whenever someone showed him such care, especially Castiel, he quickly cut the half of the burger into half putting a quarter of the burger back onto Castiel's plate.

“You do to. We'll both eat.” Castiel couldn't argue since this would be both of them would have three quarters of a burger and the 'famous' sweet potato fries to eat. Still he didn't like the way that Dean said that, he half suspected that Dean would try to push the quarter of Castiel's burger that he had accepted back onto him. The angel didn't need to eat, so why was his hunter refusing the food? True Castiel loved burgers, Dean was right they were delicious, but half a burger would be more than enough for him.

Castiel stared right into Dean's eyes and he was far from shrinking back as many humans would, he met his gaze head on; blue and green clashed and got lost in their own world. Again. Sam was used to this, it had been years and he was just waiting for them to kiss already. Nico however had never seen them look at each other like this, he had heard a few rumors but never actually seen it.

“They are adorable aren't they?” Nico whispered near Sam, not sure how loud he could be. Dean was a hunter and Nico remembered just how sharp his hearing was. He didn't want to break the moment, that would be an asshole move to do, even though that deep loving look in their eyes, he had heard it be termed 'eye fucking' but he disagreed, it was not.

If anything it was sweet, loving, tender eye love making.

“Still, I think it would get annoying after a bit.” He mused because if it was normal for them to do this just eating and he couldn't look at them without feeling like he was encroaching on a private moment and seeing it all the time it would be a problem.

“Yeah, you don't know the half of it.” Sam said without really thinking before looking at Nico who is chuckling a bit taking another bite of the burger Dean had made sure he had. Dean won and Castiel began to eat, he could slip some more food to Dean later.

“So then, Nico is it?”

“Yeah, Nico Di Angelo.” Nico looked fully at Sam and thankfully the hunter and angel had stopped with the staring and were now looking at him. “And I need your help.”

“Our help with what?” Castiel asked nearly yelling and Dean jumped and groaned.

“Cas, buddy, you have no chill.” Dean put his hand on his shoulder, tugging him down, which Castiel reluctantly did. “We have a case, but we still can hear what your problem is,” Dean promised Nico.

“No we don't, we've already checked it out Dean; it's suspicious but it's just a suicide.” Sam sighed and Nico shook his head.

“You couldn't stop them.” Nico said and Dean looked up at him shocked and the young man sighed, “you forget I'm a son of Hades? And I saw you in the underworld? I saw who you were. Not like Sam knows you, and not like how I'm pretty sure that angel knows you, but in my own way.”

Castiel's eyes narrowed and he looked at him concentrating before nodding, “he's telling the truth. He is a demigod of death.”

“...I prefer son of Hades.” Nico deadpanned but focused on all three of them, “so will you guys help us?”

“Us?” Sam questioned and Nico nodded.

“You didn't think I was doing this on my own? I can hold my own but there is no way I could do that.” He chuckled and smirked, “and I'm far from the only demigod.”

“Who else?”

“Well the ones were definitely working with is kids of Athena, Posiden, Hephaestus, Apollo, Jupiter...I'll answer all your questions but only if you join, I need to work on stuff and can't make a social call.”

“If he's telling the truth it isn't something we can just let happen.” Castiel mused and the brothers agreed.

\- - -

“What in the world is going on Alex?” Magnus asked looking at the green haired man, his sister was making recon of her own to others but Alex had insisted that they go and Magnus had joined him.

“Just relax Magnus,” Alex chuckled slipping into the apartment, “Uncle Gabe!” He called and they jumped as they saw a small dog running to them yipping happily. “Hey it's Star-Sight!” He chuckled leaning down to pick up the dog.

“Well, well, if it isn't my favorite little lettuce head.”

“Uncle Gabriel!” Alex grinned hugging him and Magnus looked at him. He didn't think that there were any gods named Gabriel so either he was from Alex's father side of the family, which he knew was forever a sore point for the hetochromia eyed man, or was close to be like family.

“And who is this?” Gabriel was now looking at him and Alex sighed.

“This is my boyfriend, Magnus, uncle...I need your help.” Gabriel looked like he was about to crack a joke but then he met the gold and brown eyes and saw how serious he was.

“Tell me over cake.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Gabriel makes his appearance! I hope you guys liked this.


	5. Sacrifice

“So you knew Dean when he was in hell?” Sam asked glancing into the rear view mirror where he could see Nico, as well as Castiel on the side. Both were sitting in the back seat with Dean driving and Sam riding shot gun.

“Yeah.”

“Dean never mentioned you.” Castiel said still looking at Nico, “where Dean was wasn't part of Hades' domain.”

“No it wasn't, I found my way there when I was exploring and ended up there by accident. I was only...fourteen, maybe?” He shook his head, “I remember Dean found me, he was going to get his next sentence.”

“Sentence?” Dean felt a shiver going down his spine, as if he remembered something like that, and felt it down to his bones. 

“Yeah, people don't get tortured forever.” Nico gave a chuckle at the thought of someone staying in any world, much less one like hell, for eternity. “Those sentenced to hell like that get a sentence decided on by a council of kings, or however they figure it out in hell. The worst of the worst: sexual predators, abusers, murders, traitors,”

“So I earned ten years?” Dean mused and it was than that Castiel, who had remained pretty quiet throughout the entire nearly two hour drive back to the bunker from where they had gotten their meal only speaking once or twice the entire ride, but now he spoke up.

“No Dean,” he said it sounding so hurt, hurt that Dean would even think that. “You didn't deserve anything that happened.”

“Thanks for the vote of confidence Cas, but I did make the choice; I knew what I was getting into.” Dean paused as he heard Nico speak up then.

“Normally those that sell their souls are given secretary duties; they keep track of how long someone's been tortured, so that they can come when their time is up, gather weapons, water, acid, whatever tortures might need, and stuff like that. But Dean you were...special.” 

“Of course I am.” Dean chuckled, “so I was sentenced to ten years?”

“No, as far as I know you weren't sentenced to anything, but they needed you to break for some reason.” Nico shook his head, “they were talking how no one had ever went without breaking for six years, and that is with Alistor splitting his time between several different souls; he dedicated his entire time to torturing you. I just doesn't know why.”

“For a apocalypse.”

“Another one?” He asked and Dean nodded, but Sam was the one to actually verbally answer.

“Yep, there have been a lot of them.”

\- - -

“So what's shaking Alex?” Gabriel asked taking a large bite of his coconut cake. Across from him was Magnus eating his rainbow cake while Alex was sitting beside him eating a strawberry and lime cake.

“Some stuff has been happening,” Alex sighed taking another bite and humming happily at the taste of the cake that only his dear uncle could make. Well not really make, sure Gabriel was a hell of a baker but he wasn't one to take the time to bake, baking could take a good hour not even counting the time it would take to cool down.

He had been a close friend to Loki since before he had slipped away from heaven and faked his death. He had taken the time to get to know all of Loki's children, being a uncle to them and really well in cases like Alex whose human parent, this one a father, couldn't take well to being a parent of a demigod. Some parents loved and adored their children, like they would any other, and others would turn their back coming to hate the children. Plenty Gabriel had taken himself to a couple, either ones who can not have children of their own or happy to have another.

The only reason that he hadn't done that for Alex was because his dad and step-mom didn't start treating him badly until he was older and by then he rather stay where he was since he had friends and didn't want to go away. Gabriel still had something for his darling nephew and went to get Samirah to introduce to his half-sister.

“An apocalypse? Another one?” He mused taking another huge bite of the piece of the coconut cake. After this piece he'd have a piece of the double fudge chocolate cake, then the black forest cake that Magnus was having a piece of right now, and then the lemon cake before having the strawberry-lime cake Alex was having to finish it off.

Cakes were by far his favorite thing ever.

“Yes, I know you don't normally want to deal with apocalypses but we need help.” Ales pushed some of his green hair out of the way of his eyes.

“I can keep you safe Alex, but you shouldn't get mixed up with them, they aren't worth it.” Gabriel said and Magnus frowned, putting his hand on his boyfriend's shoulder.

“I don't think he will Alex, a lot of other people are being gathered.”

“You demigods aren't invincible,” Gabriel warned but frowned and got the far away look in his honey brown eyes and Magnus looked at him a bit worried but continued on.

“It won't be just us, others are being called; the Greeks, Romans, I even heard some are not going to be demi-gods.” Magnus squeezed Alex's hand, “maybe Samirah got some people from the hotel to.”

“Wait,” Gabriel picked at his cake again, “I might not be a fighter, but I can help you still. Just not in fighting.” He promised and Alex grinned at him and he couldn't help but smile back. He had to do this, not just for his nephew, which was a strong motivation as well, but he had to make sure that his moose would be okay.

He could make sure that these demigods and whatever friends they have can handle whatever they are going against, and any blind spots from whatever it is. This will be one apocalypse that his Samshine won't have to worry about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys liked this chapter, jealous Castiel in one breath and loving Gabriel in the next.


	6. Truths

“Huh...interesting...” Nico hummed looking among the bunker, Castiel was staying close to Dean and Nico, with a practiced eye, watched it. “Calm down feathers, like I said, I am totally team Destiel.”

“Destiel?”

“I hate those books. I fucking hate those books.” Dean groaned, so okay, those girls who were in the play at him were adorable, they were so in love, in love so much they'd just sit close and giggle about who knows what, and dance around each other.

Okay, so sometimes he just liked seeing people so deeply in love.

“What is destiel?”

“DeanCas.” Nico chuckled, “you can't pretend.” He shook his head, “but onto business.” Nico added, again focusing on what is happening, he knew it would take a while, as far as he knew he was the only one talking to people who weren't in the know.

“Yeah, business, so what is it, exactly, that you need us to do?” Sam asked and Nico nodded.

“Well we need as many people to help as physically possible, have you heard about the 'mysterious deaths' that have been happening all over the world?”

“Yeah,” it wasn't something that was rare but there were a lot of unexplained deaths, most wouldn't think about it but Sam and Dean were forever looking for strange, unexplained, or mysterious deaths or occurrences, though deaths usually got their attention faster, to save as many people as possible. They also noticed the strange things going on; nature groups talking about strange bird patterns and moon phases not working quiet right.

“There is something happening; we don't know exactly what is causing it but it was at first just hunting down demigods, but they aren't going after just us anymore, they are going after normal humans to.” He sighed and looked down, “ever since Percy claimed his reward with Zeus to claim all of their children the Greek demigods are all taken, but the Roman, Egyptian, Indian, Tribe, African, and Norse demigods are all left to their own devices; luckily pretty much all demigods are born with an innate ability to fight.” Nico shook his head to clear his thoughts, “but now that they are going after normal humans, humans with no natural defenses, I thought you would help.”

“We'd help even if they weren't.”

“Sam.” Dean said and Sam looked over at Dean incredulously.

“They are killing innocent people, not all are tricksters that kill humans.” Sam argued and Dean rolled his eyes.

“Yeah, but we don't know if we even can help.” Dean pointed out, “sure we fought some gods like Kali and all,” Dean frowned as he saw that Sam flinched at the mention of the goddess, “but seriously man, we don't know what it is, what if we do more harm then good?”

“We can help,” Castiel said, “it will be a battle, we can fight.” He said and Dean nodded.

“We aren't yet to the point we'll need to bring help from the underworld,” Nico shuddered at that, “most I'd not mind fighting beside but others...there are more like John Winchester than I care to think about.”

“Yeah, dad wouldn't like fighting beside a demigod or anyone who isn't fully human.”

Nico looked at Sam strangely, like something should have been obvious and he couldn't believe that Sam was missing it. “I'm not a fan of demons.”

“Demons?!” Sam and Dean echoed shocked and Castiel merely watched silently.

“Yes, demons. Most are good, they just do their jobs torturing the guilty; people don't get punished for not worshiping any god, I don't know who made up that rule.” He rolled his dark eyes, “but those like John Winchester...” he didn't continue on but shuddered.

“Wait, what?”

“John Winchester has become a demon.” Castiel said, or questioned, it was hard to say. He hadn't known it but it didn't surprise him. He had seen John Winchester's soul in passing...it wasn't exactly bright. Not even normal, how he was the father of Dean and Sam was very ironic.

Dean whose soul was so bright that it led the way to him, from the depths of hell even it glowed like a beacon from the moment Castiel entered hell. It was so bright that his body couldn't even hold it, it was so bright that it glowed through his skin. Sam's soul was not as bright, but it was still brighter than the average human's, and his heart was golden and he was a good man. Nothing like Dean but to be fair Castiel was biased, it was for Dean he turned his back on heaven and all of his brothers and sisters and he would do it again.

“Yep.” Nico said popping the 'p' and looking between the two, “he was sentenced to hell long before he was dead. He thought that trading his life for Dean's would erase all of his sins. It didn't. Especially since it was for selfish reasons.” Nico sighed, “especially since his last act was one more act of mental abuse.”

“Mental abuse?”

“Come now Sam, if me meeting Dean only once in the underworld can tell you being the one who has his devotion would know. Telling Dean that he would have to kill you...what do you think that would do to Dean?” Nico pointed out and both stared at him shocked.

“How do you know about all this?” Dean was getting suspicious and Nico hummed not seeming to notice, or care about, the edge in Dean's voice.

“Happy coincidence, or fate, or luck.” Nico explains, “dad wanted me to get the ropes of the underworld, we death demigods get some special privileges and I was watching a tribunal to see how it happens; and it happened to be John Winchester's trial I watched.”

Dean wasn't convinced, “that's convenient.” 

“Yes it is. I think maybe Fate was at work.” Nico shook his head, “I don't feel bad for him; abusive asshole.”

“Abusive?” Sam questioned, sure their dad was an asshole but he was never abusive, and he could see that he really did try to protect them, he just went the wrong way about it.

“Yes, what he did to you could to a certain point be forgiven, but with all he did to Dean it proved that he was not just a misguided hurt man.” Nico said it simply, like it was obvious.

“What?” Sam questioned but Dean had gone white.

“Sure he kept you from getting hit but don't you find it weird he was always bruised a-”

“Shut your face Nico.” Nico blinked and gasped as he realized that Sam didn't know, but he couldn't apologize before Sam started speaking.

“Dean,” Dean refused to look at Sam but he continued on, “when I said you did whatever dad says, you thought I kn-”

“No chick flick moments Sam.” Dean shook his head, “it doesn't matter anymore,” he continued on before Sam could push more but he did make the slightest movement to Castiel, who had walked closer to him silently offering his support and presence. “Okay little prince of darkness, you obviously know me and you need our help.”

“Yeah, okay.” Nico agreed to the change in subject.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys like this, it was kind of a heavy chapter.


	7. Revelations

Once they had gotten settled Dean had immediately started interviewing Nico about anything he may know about this so called apocalypse that was coming. While Dean got information Sam began going through any possible things it could be.

“Why are you going over all of this?” Nico sighed, “we have more problems, right now we are just trying to get all the demigods we can get together who are willing and able to fight.”

“Well it has been a few years since we've dealt with any demigods.” Sam mused and Dean nodded in agreement.

“Yeah, you two are unique. Most of us try to avoid monsters if we possibly can but you two actively hunt them.” Nico then looked between the brothers, “we should all do that.”

“Yeah well we were raised to hunt monsters, have been doing since we were younger than you.” Dean said and Nico looked shocked and shook his head.

“No way.” He said, it was one thing to hunt, but they couldn't have been all that young. Maybe a few years younger than he was, but Nico knew he looked young for his age.

“Seventeen.” Sam shrugged, technically younger than Nico looked but not that much.

“Fourteen.” Dean said about the same time and Sam looked over at his brother shocked, there was no way he could be serious. Sure, it was true that Dean was used to working a hunt when Sam joined his older brother and father but that was nothing compared to it. 

“Really?” Dean was seventeen when Sam was thirteen, if Dean had started when he was fourteen then he had been hunting when Sam was just ten years old. Dean was still working hard to take care of Sam, it was Dean who made breakfast every morning before school and had Sam's lunch packed, it was Dean who was starting to teach him how to cook with a stove top and oven, it was Dean who helped him with his homework. Did he do all that while going to high school himself and hunting?

“Yeah. My first hunt was a werewolf.” Dean explained and sighed before looking more at Nico not seeming to want to talk about it while Sam was still shocked. He knew, to a certain extent, now as an adult looking back on his actions as a child Dean was a child to and had taken care of him. Dean viewed it as him failing, not taking into account that he was not that much older than Sam, he was still a kid to, not supposed to be Sam's father.

“Huh, the stories of you two must be true. You are the kind of demigods that the Ares cabin talk about as a measuring stick.” Nico chuckled and all three men looked at Nico. Sam and Dean looked confused, like he had grown another head while Castiel looked pale, like he realized what was going on and didn't want to have to go through it. It is Sam who finds his voice first.

“Excuse me?”

“Measuring stick, you know: they get on each other talking about how strong and battle ready each are and one common brag or praise is being similar to the Winchester brothers.” Nico explained and it was finally Dean spoke up.

“No, not the term measuring stick, I mean what is the 'kind of demigods'?!”

“Well, you two might not like claiming it but you are demigods.” Nico said simply but then seemed to realize something in the brother's faces. “You...didn't know.” It was a question but he didn't say it like a question, “I'm sorry, I assumed with the angel Castiel here he would have told you if you didn't know.”

“Wait, Cas knew?” Suddenly the elder Winchester was whipping over to look at the blue eyed angel, “what the fuck, man?!”

“My apologies,” Castiel looked down like a small boy who had gotten caught doing something that he didn't want the adults knowing. He looked too adorably middle aged normally, too adorable to be fair. “It wasn't till almost a year into knowing the two of you that I realized that you didn't know by then it was...”

“Too late to tell us.” Sam finished for him and then looked at Nico and then Castiel, but Dean spoke.

“Which?”

“What?”

“Which of our parents aren't our parent? Are we even brothers?” Dean asked and Sam understood then, that made sense, the core of Dean was his love and devotion to family. It was deep ingrained itno him, it is part of him.

“Dean,” Castiel spoke before Sam could, in that deep way he said Dean's name that was even deeper than his normal strangely gravely voice. “Sam is still your brother, not having the same parent doesn't change that.”

“Mary was your mother.” Nico speaks slowly, softly, “Mary Winchester nee Campbell was your mother and Vulcan is your father.

“Vulcan?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that it is short but I'm very happy with it and hope you are to.


	8. Vulcan

“Vulcan? The god of blacksmiths?” Sam asked looking at Nico like he was crazy, sure they had dealt with a handful of them but them being sons of him? It made no sense.

“Yep.” He looked between the two and chuckled, “really there tend to be two personalities per god and you seem to be the different ones.” Nico hummed and Dean just shook his head.

“What? So every demigod gets one of two personalities?”

“Of course not, but there is a big tending to; like Athena or Minerva, most of her children are either are like Hermione Granger-bookish with a strong sense of planning things or they tend to be very domestic knitters, crochet, embroiders, seamstress, and the like. Sure there is a certain amount of both in any of her children and they have their own personalities but that has a certain part of their personality.”

“Okay now I know your lying.” Dean rolled his eyes, “I might not read whatever I can on mythology like Sammy but even I know Athena is a virgin goddess. Wrong mythology to be having a virgin birth.”

Nico started laughing shaking his head, “of course that stupid thing. You know he was a demigod to? One of Apollo's most popular son.” He chuckled before smiling and explained, “Annabeth told me that basically it's a mental love and that they are then birthed from her forehead.”

“That is strange yet makes sense.”

“Yep, anyway you guys are pretty good father, my boyfriend is you half-brother, technically.” Nico chuckled but frowned when he heard Dean's gasp.

“Dean,” Sam hissed and Dean looked at his brother confused and groaned.

“Son of a bitch Sammy, I don't give a fuck about him dating a guy, as long as it's consensual he can date whoever the fuck he wants. We've got a brother, possibly brothers. Fuck, Adam isn't our brother.” He groaned and then started muttering under his breath, “I turn down some guys and I must be homophobic.”

“Typical Dean, so close to family.” He hummed before smirking, “Adam actually is. You may be sons of Vulcan but Adam-and my boyfriend Leo-are sons of Hephaestus.”

“Wait, how are we related to them when Vulcan is a Roman god and Hephaestus is a Greek one?”

“Yeah, but that's the interesting thing,” Nico said and shrugged, “it's a pretty unique thing: the Greek and Roman gods are actually the same people, it is kind of like having a split personality, so Vulcan and Hephaestus is the same person-er, god. Dad is technically Hades but Pluto is my dad to, same person.” Nico explained and that seemed to explain it.

“That's not quiet right.” Castiel said and when all three looked at him, having back lit black eyes, hazel eyes and (most importantly) the green eyes that held his entire world waiting for the explanation. “It is close enough.”

“So what are me and Dean?” Sam asked and Nico smirked and shrugged.

“No one really gives him the credit, but he knows a lot, he wants to learn but unlike Thoth who wants to learn to just learn and to a certain extent Athena who wants that but also want to know for wisdom, he learns only what fits into his small niche. That's Sam, Dean is the kind who can make things work, like a helicopter out of some wires, a pencil sharpener battery, and a paperclip. That's the same kind Leo is.” He chuckled and Castiel started to walking to Nico and he rolled his eyes, “Calm down Cas, I have no wish for your boyfriend, I have my own,” he laughed.

“I'm still confused, we're in our thirties, how could we not know this?” Nico glanced away from the angel to the younger Winchester brother;...Campbell brother, technically. Winchester is what they've gone by for their entire lives.

“Well you two pretty much moved around your entire lives, and you hunted the monsters instead of the other way around.”

“So you're fully serious? You're claiming we're demigods?”

“Yes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys like this, I really want to get to the next part but Sam and Dean are the only ones who don't know the Percy Jackson universe.


	9. Care

“No. No way.” Sam shook his head and Nico looked at him confused, “John not being our actual father, sure maybe.” He shrugged, “you're a demigod, probable. But there is no way Dean and I are, we'd know by now.” Nico didn't want to say this, he really didn't but he didn't see much of a choice. He didn't have forever.

“So...you and your brother aren't...fire proof?” He saw both freeze up and he sent up a quick prayer that his to-be father-in-law to not get mad at him. These were desperate times. “Haven't been in fire with no problem with smoke inhalation, no burns despite running into a fiery room?” He then continued on hoping to take the thoughts away from that fire that burnt up their mother and the other one that sent Sam into the hunting lifestyle. “You aren't able to make things work in a pinch, hobble things together with a few tools, find information that is very obscure?” Nico pointed out and sighed, this was getting no where, maybe he should give them some time to stew in it.

“Look, I think I've dumped a bit too much information in on you guys. I'll let you think about it, can I come sometime tomorrow afternoon?

“That would be acceptable.” It was Castiel who spoke as the brothers were a combination of shocked and lost in their thoughts in different degrees. Nico barely gave a nod, he knew that the angel would watch over them and so he shadow traveled away back to the dragon.

\- - -

“Leo?” Nico looked around and frowned as he saw the made bed, it was the bed that the two of them shared and Nico had made it back before they got back on the dragon. Leo hadn't slept yet. Or fallen asleep on the couch in the map room.

Looking around he began walking further and further down the dragon, it took several loops through the entirety of the dragon to find Leo, who was working on the cannons. Nico had been started to really get worried, what if one of the monsters had managed to get here? It should be impossible but they didn't even really know what was causing this and that meant they didn't technically really know what was and was not possible.

“Leo.” Nico called and the tanned young man looked up, he had slipped his shirt off at some point, probably because it kept him from moving too much. He grinned and stood up, dropping the wrench and moving to him.

“Nico~” he cooed happily wrapping his arms around the pale young man.

“You haven't slept yet, mi amoure? (my love?)” Nico asked but didn't let Leo speak before questioning him further. “Have you remembered to eat and drink?” Leo didn't answer but he did look guilty and Nico knew that he had a habit of getting so into a project (or projects) and forgetting to take care of himself.

Considering that Leo's normal scent of chicory, cinnamon and metal was tinged in sweat he probably hadn't washed up either. Nico wasn't adverse to the smell of sweat, of being unwashed, he lived on his own for a while, refusing to stay for long periods of time with his father, when his step-mom and grandmother was around especially, and had basically camped out everywhere using river water to wash up. Plus he knew that Leo was working hard. “Come on, Leo,” he sighed taking Leo's hand and tugging him towards the kitchen, Leo is a bit confused but does as said as Nico pulls Leo along. When they get to the kitchen Nico pours a tall glass of lemonade and hands it to Leo. Still silent.

Leo is confused but takes a small sip. Almost as soon as the slightly sweet, slightly sour liquid touches his dry lips he began greedily gulping it down. It is half way empty before he comes up for air. “Gracies (Thank you) I...didn't realize how thirsty I was.”

“You've got to take better care of yourself Leo, what would I ever do if I lost you?” Nico kissed Leo's forehead, brushing sweat soaked curls off his forehead. “Go take a shower, I'll cook some food for you.” He promised and Leo pouts and Nico answers the silent begging by pulling him down into a kiss. 

“Okay carino. (sweetie.)” Leo takes a few more gulps before heading to wash up. Nico got out the beef he needed to cut into roughly four inch pieces before he cooked them through as well as the onions, garlic cloves, cilantro he'd need to chop for the barbacoa as well as the tomatoes and red onions on top he'd need for the salsa. It would take a good two hours to finish so he searched through the cabinets and grinned when he found a can of cream style corn. Campfire corn bread.

When Leo got into the shower he couldn't wait to get as much grease and sweat off of him. As soon as he started to get clean he needed to get it all off. Coming into the kitchen he could smell the scents and his stomach growled, “what's cooking good looking?” He winked and couldn't help but laugh at Nico's blush, the man looked away before sighing.

“Barbacoa.” Leo was torn, it was so sweet of Nico to cook him his favorite food. He knew that Nico hated all the prep work the dish needed but tried to make it regularly for Leo. Anyone who doesn't realize that Nico is such a sweetheart was stupid, but that meant he'd have to wait at least two hours if not longer, and ever since drinking down that glass of lemonade he was so hungry.

“My favorite.”

“Yeah, we can eat in about ten minutes.”

“What?!” Had Leo been in the shower for much loponger than he had known?

“We can have an appetizer of cornbread,” Leo grinned widely when he heard that, Nico made the best cornbread ever. Leo loved cornbread, he always got it on the side if he had a choice. But ever since having some that Nico made he felt like he was eating cornbread for the first time. Nico's cornbread was super moist, it didn't need butter or anything, and if anything butter would take away from it. Sometimes he thought it would even beat the ten cent bread from home that he loved so much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Barbacoa takes even longer to cook then it is said in the chapter, it has to be marinated for a full 24 hours, but I'm ignoring that and just saying that since it is Leo's favorite they keep some marinated semi-regularly. Also my darling love lives in Houston-same place Leo is from-and she loves this thing from a restaurant called ten cent bread. I've never had it though.
> 
> I wasn't planning on slipping in to have some LeoxNico but I enjoyed having this sweet chapter. I hope you guys liked it as well.


	10. Memories

Both Dean and Sam were sitting at the map table, Castiel sitting closely to Dean. He had given up with the whole 'personal space' that humans, especially Dean, seemed to enjoy so much. He kept a required at least six inches of space between himself and humans but Dean always inched closer. Not that Castiel minded, he did as well, Dean was like a lantern and Castiel like those night butterflies that Dean called moths.

“Cas? Did you know?” Dean asked and Castiel didn't need to question, he wanted to know if Castiel knew that they were demigods.

“I never heard of this, but now that I think about it, it makes sense.” He reached foreword, pressing his hand into Dean's shoulder, where the scar had faded but was still there warmer then the rest of his flesh in that form and Castiel enjoyed pressing against it. “I did not get to see you until I pulled you out of perdition, and Sam with the demon blood would cover it, even after I never...”

“You never looked.” Sam finished for him and Castiel nodded and Sam sighed having Dean raise an eyebrow.

“I'd think you'd be happy about it Sam, John not being our dad.” Dean said, “you always hated him.”

“I hated how he treated us, how he pretended to care.”

“He loved you Sam, he cared about you, just didn't know how to express it.” Dean tried and Castiel growled out slipping into Enochian which had the brothers looking at him.

“You deserved better, both of you deserved better.” Castiel whispered still staring right into Dean's eyes and Sam flipped through the book that he wasn't actually reading for something to do.

“So what should we do about Nico?” Sam asked finally breaking them out of their eye fucking-though at this point it wasn't eye fucking, it was tender eye love making; which made him even more uncomfortable.

“I'd think you'd be more than on board with this Sammy.”

“I don't know, can we trust this Nico guy? Some random guy finds us and knows all this about us. That is suspicious, why aren't you suspicious?” This was what was really throwing Sam off, Dean did not trust quickly or easily, for him to be so calm around this strange dark guy was worrying.

“I remember hell, and I remember Nico, he was a lot different there but I know him, good kid.” Dean shrugged before shaking a bit, “I remember everything but the day Cas came and got me I think.” Dean couldn't be completely sure, after a bit the days started to blend together and he didn't know for sure if he didn't lose some days but on average he was pretty sure.

“You don't remember that day?” Castiel questioned and Dean nodded but froze at the stricken look on Castiel's face. “I...I figured that you might be a bit overwhelmed but you should have remembered.” He reached foreword but did not touch Dean, his hands hovered over him as if waiting for Dean's permission, he gave a barely-there nod and Castiel pulled him foreword.

He pressed Dean's back to his chest, wrapping his right arm around Dean's chest to come to grip his left shoulder gripping him tight.

\- - -

Dean hummed the tune to Am I Evil? By Metallica, he was working over another soul and this one he did not at all mind torturing, a child molester, some disgusting son of a bitch who touched on little kids. He didn't know which they wanted and didn't care.

“Good job Dean, very good.”Alastor hummed putting a hand on Dean's shoulder, “you truly are a star pupil.” Dean didn't move or make a sound as if he heard his teacher but something in his chest unwound and warmed from the praise. Something that craved the attention. Dean's one fatal flaw was his need for positive attention, he opened up like a flower in the sun of the praise. Even from a demon.

Dean kept up when he heard a big bang and looked around confused, “what the hell was that?”

“Still a very interesting phrase.” Alastor hummed trying to hide how displeased he was. Dean was somehow able to last a decade on the rack, he had thought it would take a year or two tops. He was still holding on to his human ways. This was bad, and now the angels were at the gate. “Angels, they are here for you.”

“Angels? Why would angels be here?” Dean asked still not really being able to believe that they exist.

“They're here for you”

“For me?” Dean questioned and Alastor nodded.

“They know you're special, they want to kill you.” He hoped that he would be able to keep Dean fighting to stay away from them, but Dean wouldn't run. “I'll be back, continue on.”

Both (Dean and the soul on the rack receiving his attention) jumped as one wall smashed into the room and turned to see the thing that came in. It was tall, big and large. It had four arms, three heads, many eyes, and a set of wings. Dean grinned as he stared at the thing. “Finally.”

He was sure that the thing would attack him, what he wasn't planning was for it to shrink and darken, going from bright white to shadowy black and was now in the form of a simple man with a single pair of wings.

“Dean,” he whispered, it was a he to a certain extent and he put his right hand on Dean's shoulder. “So bright, I never thought...” he whispered before pulling Dean spinning him so that Dean's back was pressed to the creature, the angel's!, chest. “Let's go. Dean Winchester is saved.” Dean heard and was being lifted up held tight and safe.

\- - -

Dean gasped and was laying on the floor being held up by one of Castiel's arm and the other was cupping his face. “Dean?” Castiel asked worried and Dean smiled looking up at Castiel.

“Cas,” he whispered and reached up to brush his knuckles across Castiel's cheekbone. Before Castiel could wonder at the new touch Dean's lips were pressed against his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Destiel kiss! Destiel kiss! Destiel kiss! I wasn't planning any of this but I really liked what I did.

**Author's Note:**

> R: Hey Cheshire aka Rose here I'm helping my lovely write this time by doing a rp with her. I might have small notes here sometimes.
> 
> K: I'm so excited! This is the first time I've ever co-authored a story! I have my original stories over in Wattpad (I have the same user-name if anyone is interested) where another author and I share a universe and our characters. But this is the first time doing it with my love, and we met by my writing so I'm surprised three and a half years almost and we just do this.


End file.
